


Lilith Inmaculate

by Luna_Shinigami



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Dead People, M/M, Sexual Content, Torture, Violence
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-27
Updated: 2015-04-27
Packaged: 2018-03-25 23:55:31
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,500
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3829558
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Luna_Shinigami/pseuds/Luna_Shinigami
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>El mundo mágico y el mundo muggle se había transmutado en una palestra de lucha, un campo de ajedrez en el cual los peones morían con la facilidad de la caída y los reyes eran protegidos y guardados para la batalla final.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>La gloria o la muerte.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>
  <em>Weasley Family</em>
</p>
            </blockquote>





	Lilith Inmaculate

**_LILITH INMACULATE_ **

 [Harry Potter]

 

 

Nota: los personajes de Harry Potter no pertenecen, este fic es sin ánimo de lucro.

 

 

Luchemos contra el plagio entre más seamos, más se escucharan nuestras voces, no dejemos que personas inescrupulosas se lleven nuestro trabajo… propuesta liderada por Katrinna Le Fay y adoptada por Luna Shinigami.

 

Si el fic no es de tu agrado, no te gusto el final, el comienzo o las notas de autor, no te gustan los personajes, ni te agrada la autora, por favor, a riesgo de ser grosera, no comentes, pero si tienes una crítica constructiva decente, soy toda oídos.

 

Contiene escenas de sexo no consentido, violencia, bestiality y Gore, os ruego si no te gustan las advertencias, no leáis.

 

Atentamente Luna Shinigami

 

 

o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o

 

La guerra estaba en el apogeo más cruel que el mismo pueda permitirse.

 

 

Habían bajas de lado y lado, algunas más dolorosas que otras, otras simplemente esclavas de sus ideales y algunas bajas, eran sin sentido del propio, solo bajas por ser de un bando u el otro.

 

 

Harry era la esfinge de la luz, aquel soldado eterno, mandado a la tierra con una absurda profecía solo para vencer al innombrable, honorable, único y aun a pesar de los horrores que acompañaron su cruel y despiadada infancia, creció como un hombre íntegro con ganas de defender el mundo que le dio una oportunidad de ser feliz.

 

 

 

Voldemort era el fanal de la oscuridad perpetua, del mal encarnado en una figura viperina y cruel, manipuladora hasta el punto del mismo odio interno, sin equidad alguna en aquel mundo “perfecto” que deseaba por encima de la sangre, de la magia y de todos aquellos que se oponían a su reinado.

 

 

El mundo mágico fue convertido un campo de batalla.

 

 

El mundo muggle se había convertido en un pequeño y andrajoso lugar del cual nadie podía huir, allí la guerra había comenzado, disfrazada entre disputas gubernamentales y guerras entre ellos mismos.

 

 

El mundo mágico y el mundo muggle se había transmutado en una palestra de lucha, un campo de ajedrez en el cual los peones morían con la facilidad de la caída y los reyes eran protegidos y guardados para la batalla final.

 

 

La gloria o la muerte.

 

 

Ese era el legado de los infantes y el cementerio de los adolescentes y adultos y algún recuerdo vano por parte de alguno.

 

 

o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o

 

 

-Fred no te atrevas a salir- ordeno la voz seria del tercero de los Weasley agazapado en un pequeño túnel creado para servir de refugio subterráneo.

 

 

Fueron separados y rastreados como ratas por los mortíferos.

 

sus padres habían caído en la batalla junto con Bellatrix Lestrange y su nada querido esposo, Charlie se fue sin poder oponerse con Harry, y Bill simplemente desapareció en la lucha con Greyback, suponían, que simplemente su cuerpo fue devorado por los licántropos de la manada de Greyback, nada loco pensarlo.

 

 

Ahora solo quedaban cinco de los Weasley, agazapados, escondidos, relegados del mundo, sin poderse comunicar con nadie debido a que Ron, el sexto de los Weasley era el mejor amigo de Harry Potter y lo más seguro era que hubiera precio por su cabeza, no que por los demás no hubiera, pero por Ron el precio sería notablemente más alto y tal vez por Ginny, la eterna enamorada de Potter.

 

 

-Percy- dijo Fred - debemos buscar la forma de comunicarnos.. no escondidos como...-

  
  
El de los únicos bucles rojos de la familia le miro - como ratas, pero es preferible una rata viva que un valiente muerto- le jaloneo a pesar de ser más bajo que su hermano - no es el momento de comunicarse con  Harry o intentarlo, seguramente hay patrullas de mortifagos por toda la extensión del valle, si algo hubiera pasado....- suspiro negando – Fred, ya hubiéramos sabido si algo hubiera ocurrido, pero el valle está rodeado de mortíferos, nuestras cabezas tienen precio-

 

 

-¡Tu no quieres que salgamos!- grito Ginny desesperada, a sus 18 años era una niña, el encierro y el amor por Harry, la hacían ser más impulsiva de lo común - quieres mantenernos aquí atrapados como animales mientras Harry nos necesita, debemos luchar, no podemos quedarnos sin hacer nada, solo mirando como las paredes de este maldito refugio se nos vienen encima y nos destrozan, mientras allá afuera hay una batalla y gente que nos necesita- grito la pelirroja.

  
  
Percy la miro con aquellos suaves, entendía a su hermana, pero simplemente no podía perder a un Weasley mas, no podía perderla, era la luz de los ojos de su madre, como los gemelos sus eternos traviesos o Ron, su niño amado, grande y valiente con el corazón más grande de lo que pudiera existir.

 

 

-No saldrán- les ordeno serio, a pesar de ser más pequeño que Fred y George, incluso más que Ron, tenía la voz de mando que solo la señora Weasley poseía también.

 

 

Pero Ginny, Ginny era la historia de una guerrera, una guerrera a la cual le tenías las manos atadas, cuando deseaba colocarse una egida y salir a luchar no solo por el hombre que amaba sino por un mundo mágico que necesitaba valientes muertos o no.

 

 

Ginny era una pelirroja infranqueable, poderosa, como un tornado que arrasa con todo, no era una mujer suave de quedarse esperando a que su príncipe azul la salvase, no, ella quería salvar a su príncipe azul, quería ser una heroína sin ser mártir.

 

La pelirroja se levantó de la rustica silla y más rápida que sus hermanos, mas luchadora o simplemente más rebelde que ellos, se opuso al instinto paternal de Percy y salió.

 

 

Salió solapada en la noche, con la varita en alto, salió dispuesta a comerse al mundo en una guerra.

 

 

 

Sin saber que la devorada seria ella.

 

 

Salió, seguida inmediatamente de los otros cuatro, que vieron como las sombras se agazapaban a su alrededor y su hermana menor  caía víctima de un crucio.

 

Estaban rodeados.

 

Hasta allí llegaron las ansias de victoria y libertad, las ganas de la rebelión.

 

Hasta allí llegaron con su rustico escondite que los había mantenido a salvo cerca de ocho meses.

 

El tercero de ellos, Percy, como pudo se puso delante de sus hermanos, y aun así recibió la misma cantidad de crucios con fuerza, sintió como crujía su cuerpo y sostuvo a  Ron que era a quien tenía más cerca, no lo soltó hasta que simplemente el sopor del dolor lo inundo y cayó en el mundo de la oscuridad sin saber que le depararía el futuro, ahora incierto y oscuro como la oscuridad reinante en aquellos bosques que ahora le rodeaban.

 

 

o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o

 

 

Sintió la boca pastosa y el dolor en cada uno de sus huesos, se trató de sentar inútilmente,  y pudo, con la palma de sus manos, sentir la viscosidad del suelo en donde estaban, húmedo y mohoso, olía a excremento y sangre, tal vez a orina también.

 

 

Sintió su cabeza aún más mareada y movió una de sus piernas, experimentando el grillete en el pie derecho, se horrorizo y quiso gritar, estaban en los calabozos de Voldemort, pero antes de sentir la histeria en cada una de sus células, debía cerciorarse que sus hermanos estuviesen bien.

 

 

Y, a pesar de la oscuridad que los rodeaba, solo pudo sentir alivio al contar cuatro cabezas pelirrojas derrapadas en el suelo. 

 

 

Como pudo se arrastró dejándolos en una posición menos miserable de la que se encontraban.

 

 

Acomodo a Ron que respiraba quedo por el exceso de sangre de su nariz, arranco un pedazo de tela de su roída camisa y limpio como pudo aquella herida que no dejaba de sangrar, luego fue hacia sus gemelos, no se veían en mejores condiciones que Ron, pero nada faltaba o nada era suficientemente grave al menos externamente y finalmente Ginny, su preciosa hermanita menor.

 

 

Vio la blusa desgarrada y la reviso como pudo comprobando que al menos su ropa interior estuviera en su lugar., se quitó su camisa y la coloco en su torso, al menos así estaría más cubierta y como pudo los acomodo a los cuatro en una especie de bolita pelirroja para que entre ellos se dieran calor.

 

 

Él se quedó sentado mirándolos, vigilándolos y vigilando la puerta, tenía miedo de ver como entrabas esas bestias y lastimaban a sus hermanos, lo primordial eran sus hermanos.

 

 

En ese momento no había nada más que el bienestar de los menores.

 

 

 

o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o

 

 

no saben cuantos días habían pasado desde que fueron capturados, horas, días o semanas, tal vez la locura les había llegado y ahora confundían las horas y los minutos, pero teniendo en cuenta que no veían más que aquella mugrosa celda, estaban en lo correcto de no saber que día era, que hora era, que tiempos eran

 

 

Ron se desahogó gritándole a la barrotes de aquel oscuro lugar, los carceleros no eran los mejores, teniendo en cuenta que les lanzaban al suelo comida pútrida, que luego de los días de hambre debieron devorar, solo por supervivencia.

 

 

Ron miro de reojo a Perce y tomo una cuenca de agua sucia - bebe- le ordeno 

  
-¿he?- le miro Percy sin entender y luego negó.- tú no has tomado mucho- le replico Percy.

  
  
  
-no has bebido y comido Percy- se movió a su lado - tienes frio, tus labios están violetas y tus costillas ya se ven... - le dio un poco de agua - sé que no tiene el mejor sabor... pero debemos ser fuertes, fuertes hasta la venida de Harry-

 

 

-¿confías mucho en Potter verdad?- pregunto el tercero y Ron asintió.

 

 

-Harry es despistado pero él es honorable y un buen amigo, sé que nos deben estar buscando y el que no debe ser nombrado debe estarse jactando de tener prisioneros a los últimos Weasley- le dijo suspirando - además, esta Charlie-

 

 

-Charlie nos abandonó- susurro Percy dolido- se fue con Harry-

 

 

Ron negó – Charlie regresara por nosotros Percy, confía en él, lo prometió, deben estar teniendo un ejército buscándonos- Ron se quitó el chaleco sucio y luego la camisa que alguna vez fue blanca y se la puso sobre Percy y él se puso el chaleco – eres tan pequeño-

 

 

Percy alzo una ceja  - aun puedo jalarte las orejas por irrespetuoso, Ronald- le aseguro y Ron sonrió quedo.

 

 

-Mama me llamaba Ronald, siempre te pareciste a ella… - le aseguro.

 

 

Percy asintió – mama era mi heroína.. Mama era única y si ella estuviera acá las cosas serían diferentes-

 

 

 

-Mama se fue, pero nos dejó un ángel a nuestro lado Perce- le miro besando los bucles sucios – Tú-

 

 

 

o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o

 

-así que aquí tenemos la peste de los Weasley- dijo una voz ronca, oscura y los cinco hermanos se agazaparon contra una esquina de su sucia celda.

 

Los ojos dorados de Greyback miraron con lujuria a los cinco jovencitos, más a la hermosa chica de curvas pronunciadas y hermosos y turgentes senos.

 

Percy vio aquella mirada lujuriosa y mando a su hermana atrás, donde los cuatro chicos la flanqueaban.

 

Tragaron saliva al ver como Greyback los rodeaba, un solo hombre o lobo lograba amedrentar a los jóvenes, a temblar sus rodillas, a sentir el sudor caer por sus rostros y cuerpos sucios.

 

-los huelo, su sudor y hedor me llena las fosas nasales... su miedo- dijo moviendo la cabeza y entraron más carroñeros que lograron separar a los hermanos, Fenrir se acercó a la chica, y jalo sus cabellos – hueles a miedo- le aseguro – hueles a puta- agarro con violencia uno de sus pechos – seguro gimes como una…-

  
-¡BASTA!- grito Percy – ¡quítale las manos a mi hermana, cabron!- se movía con fuerza contra su captor e hizo que la atención del licántropo fuera hacia él, a pesar de los otros hermanos estuvieran dando gritos e insultos similares.

 

Los Weasley eran una línea de sangre poco apetecida, aun así, eran leales y fuertes, pero sobre todo unidos.

 

-¿quieres que la deje?- le dijo acercándose a Percy y cogiendo sus bucles rojos - ¿quieres que tu hermanita no sea la puta de la manada?- Percy trago saliva y asintió – Toma su lugar-

 

Ron grito, Fred y George comenzaron a moverse con fuerza, mientras Ginny lloraba, lloraba demasiado cuando vio a su hermano asentir.

 

-¡No Percy!- grito Ginny – Percy, ¡Percy no!- grito más fuerte y más cuando Perce fue jaloneado por los carroñeros.

 

-Maldito hijo de puta, ¡suelta a mi hermano!- grito George golpeando los barrotes, y como Fred y Ron se lanzaban en ristre contra las estas, maldiciendo una y otra vez.

 

 

o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o

 

Percy fue jaloneado con fuerza, dejando las marcas de las garras por la piel, de cómo sus pies tropezaban con el suelo empedrado, de cómo podía ver como la luz mortecina de luna entraba por las estrechas ventanas de alguna casa de campo.

 

Olía terrible, como a carne chamuscada, a sangre, a estiércol, a suciedad.

 

Le lanzaron afuera como un animal, mientras uno de los carroñeros, traía algo en la mano y se le sentó encima cubriendo sus ojos – ahora no grites- ordeno este.

 

-Serás buen entrenamiento para el nuevo, pensé que tu hermanita serviría pero veremos cómo sirves tu- dijo en rin tintín Fenrir.

 

Percy se movió nervioso y porque no, con miedo, con pánico, en cada uno de sus huesos podía sentirlo, escucho un aullido profundo, gutural, animal y sintió miedo cundo fue lanzado contra la bestia, grito de miedo, mientras los otros reían como hienas, no como lobos, sino hienas hambrientas, como malditos animales en celo que miraban la desgracia humana en sus poderosos instintos bestiales.

 

Percy lloró cuando fue lanzado al suelo y su harapienta ropa destrozada por el animal, un licántropo, un licántropo nuevo, novato como decía Greyback, un animal que ahora le estaba partiendo en dos, a pesar de sus gritos, a pesar de sus suplicas, a pesar de sus lágrimas.

 

El animal aulló a la luna mientras lo poseía, mientras con sus garras sangraba su cuerpo hasta hace poco inmaculado.

 

Y extrañamente, Percy sintió como no solo la baba del animal llenaba su espalda sino algo más líquido, más suave.

 

Lagrimas.

 

Luego simplemente no supo más, no supo más de los gritos, de los aullidos, de las risas infernales.

 

Luego solo regreso a la conciencia por las lágrimas de Ginny sobre su rostro ajado y le sonrió como pudo, entre la suciedad  de su rostro y cuerpo – Estas bien- fue lo único que dijo antes de caer desmayado de nuevo.

 

o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o

 

 

Aun con el sacrificio del tercero de los Weasley, era imposible que no se fijaran en la belleza de su hermana, así que simplemente cuando el hambre y el poco descanso los ataco, usaron Ginny, entregándola destrozada, con la mirada autista y el asco reflejado en cada una de sus facciones.

 

 

El dolor vivo, el dolor mismo, el dolor pétreo que solo existía en las personas que habían sufrido.

 

 

pero las torturas no bastaron con las violaciones continuas a Percy y Ginny, la tortura con Fred, George y Ron eran cada vez más crueles e imaginativas, cada día se perdían más en un círculo de dolor, cada vez, Percy podía ver reflejado como los ojos de sus hermanos perdían  brillo.

 

 

Cada vez, el hambre los mataba en las noches, la sed les habría el dolor de un nuevo día, cada día sus cuerpos perecían ante lo evidente.

 

 

Nadie iba a salvarlos.

 

 

Todo el mundo los había olvidado.

 

 

o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o

 

Le marcan a hierro incandescente y su piel blanca queda quemada en el acto, grita hasta que no puede más, hasta que sus cuerdas vocales no dan más, hasta que todo se vuelve oscuro.

 

Realmente no quiere despertar a esta horrible pesadilla, en la cual sus hermanos y él se vieron involucrado, no quiere más dolor.

 

Quiere que todo cese y que la muerte llegue al fin.

 

-Mama, llévanos contigo- susurro ahogadamente cuando despertó de aquella pesadilla cobijado por el brazo desnutrido de Ron y las lágrimas secas de Ginny, de los gemelos no había rastro el día de hoy.

 

No quiere ni imaginar cómo están sus hermanos y a pesar de eso, cuando los lanzan contra el suelo los veo y solo puede dejar de llorar y abrigarlos en sus brazos.

 

Se jura que no habría más dolor. 

 

o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o

 

 

Sintió la lengua carrasposa del animal con el cual le habían hecho copular y suavemente beso el hocico, esa noche de luna llena estaban solos, seguramente los carroñeros estaban esperando que el animal lo matara como casi lo hace con Ginny pero este no lo hace, lo cuida y le protege aun así es contra natura y está mal y su cuerpo no resiste más vejaciones, no resiste ni un poco más.

 

Esta delgado al punto de vérsele las costillas, los golpes empeoran, el hambre y la enfermedad, los gemelos, Ron y Ginny aún se aferran a un salvador.

 

Él hace mucho perdió la esperanza de vivir un día más.

 

-ayúdame a morir- susurro a el animal que pareció entenderle y hacer sus ojos brillar.

 

o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o

 

 

Ginny comenzó a vomitar desesperadamente un día, los días venideros no se puso mejor.

 

Percy vio como en aquel insipiente y delgado cuerpo comenzaban a verse los avances de las continuas vejaciones a la niña menor de los Weasley, era obvio, debía ocurrir en algún momento.

 

Cuando ella se dio cuenta, se golpeaba contra las rejas, queriendo sacar el producto de aquellas sardónicas violaciones de su cuerpo, ella solo quería morir, pero sus hermanos no la dejaron.

 

-Basta Ginny- rogo Percy abrazándola contra su cuerpo famélico.

 

-Mamita, papito, llévanos ahora- rogo Ginny, a la cual le habían matado el ímpetu y la rebelión, su cuerpo no aguantaba más vejaciones a su persona, a su hermano,  las torturas infligidas a los gemelos y Ron, ella no tenía ninguna aspiración de salir con vida.

 

Percy solo podía besar los cabellos sucios de Ginny y acariciarla suavemente, cantando algún cuento infantil que alguna vez había oído a su madre.

 

Ron apretó su boca en un rictus de dolor pero recostó su cabeza en la espalda de Perce. Su mano estaba destrozada, los dedos habían sido quebrados a base de maldiciones y torcidos.

 

Los gemelos estaban lentamente enloqueciendo, Fred miraba por las rejas mientras George se estaba haciendo daño contra las paredes aun con la intervención de Percy.

 

Aun así todos se arremolinaron alrededor de su hermano mayor, en este momento, buscando el amor de la paternidad.

 

Buscando el amor en las suaves maneras del tercero de los Weasley.

 

 

 

o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o

 

 

Percy fue jalado de nuevo a la guarida del Novato y sintió como los dientes rozaban su cuello, como las garras le acariciaban los bucles rojos y como dicha garra animal le daba algo.

 

El pelirrojo pensó una noche o día o tarde de vejación, como  un teatro macabro, pero ese momento solo estaba Percy con el novato de licántropo, así que fue una sorpresa ver lo que le daba el animal.

 

Una varita.

 

Una varita.

 

Miro al licántropo y escuchó un fuerte aullido.

 

El licántropo con el cual lo vejaban le estaba dando la salida al infierno.

 

-Gracias- susurro besando el hocico y ese momento, decidió darle al licántropo una vez que jamás olvidaría.

 

Y se entregó en cuerpo y alma, solo en ese momento, como si el licántropo fuese su pareja y no un animal creado para hacerlo sufrir las torturas indecibles solo por ser amigos del “elegido”

 

Y aun cuando el bruto animal le tomo como lo que era, una bestia, le agradeció por darle la esperanza de la salida.

 

 

o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o

 

 

Fue llevado de nuevo a rastras, burlándose de que fuera la perra de un lobo, escupiendo sobre su humanidad, y golpeándolo.

 

Lo lanzaron contra Ron que tenía los ojos en lágrimas y no solo por la desventura de su hermano, sino por Ginny, su hermanita.

 

-Ginny- dijo acercándose a su hermana.

 

-Harry está muerto- lloro la niña aferrándose a su hermano – el que no debe ser nombrado me lo dijo- Percy se tensó – mientras me violaba me dijo que mi Harry había muerto- sollozo- y que yo sería una puta de sus mortifagos, de él… que le arrancarían las extremidades a mis hermanos y a ti te criarían con perros… - se destrozó la muchacha.

 

Ron gimió, y Percy vio que no era ni la mitad que era antes.

 

Los dejo llorar indefensos a su alrededor, los dejo maldecir, toser, pedir por la muerte, pedir por agua y comida, y rogaron por una muerte arisca.

 

Llegado el sueño que cubrió sus ojos solo rogaron por ir con sus padres y Bill a un sueño eterno y poder ser repuestos de todas las heridas físicas, en el mas allá.

 

Percy dejo que durmieran, que el sueño y el sopor los transportaran, beso sus cabezas con adoración.

 

A Ginny que vejada y ajada se trataba de hace run ovillo contra Ron, viendo que solo podía confiar en los varones de su familia.

 

Ron que a pesar de lo famélico aun rodeaba a su hermanita con suavidad contra su pecho.

 

A sus gemelos.

 

A George a Fred.

 

A pesar de la demencia de las torturas aún se abrazaban buscando abrigo y buscaban a tientas a Percy.

 

Sus hermanos, los gemelitos ya no discernían de la verdad y de lo irreal, de lo cruel y de la bondad, habían acabado con ellos, les habían torturado tanto que a  duras penas los reconocían.

 

-los amo tanto- susurro Percy y saco de su pantalón roído la varita, besándola.

 

Luego se vieron cuatro luces verdes en aquella fría celda impactos del hechizo prohibido.

 

o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o

 

 

-así que aquí está la rata- dijo Lord Voldemort enojado, viendo como arrastraban de los cabellos al tercero de los Weasley- la rata que prefirió asesinar a sus hermanos, pero en cobardía no pudo aplicar la maldición asesina en él-

 

Percy cayó al suelo raspándose las rodillas y sintiendo que una de sus costillas crujía.

Vio a los mortifagos enmascarados, a sus bestias, a la serpiente y también a la mujer oscura que lo acompañaba desde el principio de la locura.

 

Alzo su cabeza, sin abrir la boca, sin revelar nada de lo que había pasado en la celda, sin decir sus motivos, sin defenderse, pues el mal no escucha y estúpido pensar que oirán sus quejas o reclamos, sus lamentaciones.

 

Sintió que el mismo Lord Voldemort se acercaba a él y jaloneaba sus cabellos rojos con furia pero sin hacer que gritara ni una sola vez.

 

Percy vio el rostro desencajado del Lord y pudo dar una pequeña sonrisa de victoria, una que le valió un crucio con potencia.

 

Sintió morir con fuerza mas no le importaba, sus hermanos habían sido liberados aunque él sufriera.

 

Sus hermanos estaban junto a sus padres  y era lo único que importaba para él.

 

Aun cuando no fue el único crucio que llego a su cuerpo, aun cuando sobre su cuerpo aparte de crucios aparecieron maldiciones que laceraban sus piernas, su espalda, sus manos, abriendo heridas supurantes.

 

Y aun cuando todo esto paso, Percy no grito.

 

Sus labios se cerraron con fuerza, y sus dientes lo hicieron sangrar, los asesinos despiadados no vieron una sola de sus lágrimas, tampoco escucharon sus gritos.

 

-basta- ordeno Lord Voldemort – Haremos que la bestia se encargue de ti-

 

Percy gimió arrastrándose por el suelo, cuando escucho el rugido y sonrió, ahora podía ver bien a la bestia, su pelaje era rojo como las llamas del fénix y sus ojos aunque dorados podría verse un halo azul.

 

Lord Voldemort vio la escena- encárguense de todo, yo debo encargarme de Potter- dijo saliendo de allí con su serpiente y su amada Bellatrix.

Muchos le siguieron, otros simplemente querían ver el sádico espectáculo.

 

Soltaron al lobo, ordenándole acabar con la vida del más pequeño y se lanzó encima de su cuerpo.

 

Un aullido y las fauces se abrieron.

 

-Bill- susurro Percy debajo del animal – Bill-

 

El licántropo aulló con fuerza y miro el precioso rostro de su hermano, de su pareja elegida, de su sangre, de su carne, aquel muchachito que le hicieron vejar en su forma animal.

 

Y lo vio, poderoso.

 

Único.

 

Sacrifico todo por sus hermanos.

 

Se sacrificó, solo por ellos y no pudo más que aullar de nuevo, no pudo más que gruñir y salir de encima de su cuerpo.

 

Se lanzó contra aquellas bestias que le habían obligado a lastimarlo, a casi matar a Ginny cuando se la presentaron para la copula, todo por no ser Percy.

 

Se lanzó contra los lobos y los mortifagos, lanzando desdentadas animales, cercenando cuerpos, escapando de los hechizos con la agilidad de lo que era ahora un animal.

 

Se lanzó desmembrándolos,

 

Se lanzó, usando sus garras para desfigurarlos y todo se volvió horror, para aquellos que habían cometido atrocidades pensando que saldrían con impunidad.

Bill agito su hocico y sintió la mordida del lobo más grande, del alfa, del lobo que le convirtió en la bestia que era.

 

Escupió un pedazo de carne y nervio y lo miro.

 

Dos alfas.

 

Dos luchas por poder.

 

Dos luchas por territorio.

 

La agilidad de Bill.

 

La fuerza de Greyback.

 

Los gruñidos se escucharon por todo aquel lugar, las desdentadas se hicieron más fuertes, arrancando pedazos del otro, la saliva y baba se veía entre las grandes fauces de ambos.

 

Greyback no quería perder por un cachorro alfa.

 

Bill no debía perder por Percy, que se desangraba allí.

 

Las garras se clavaban en las costillas ajenas, abrían heridas imposibles de cerrar con magia, el daño proferido era irreversible.

 

Greyback se lanzó contra Bill abriendo una herida en su panza, querido eviscerarlo, pero en un mal movimiento las patas del licántropo más joven lo azotaron, para luego, sin perder tiempo clavar sus fauces en el cuello del más viejo.

 

Le desgarro la garganta, viendo como la sangre bañaba su hocico. Escupió el pedazo que tenía en el hocico y lo vio desangrándose lentamente, y el cuerpo de Greyback se iba convirtiendo lentamente en humano como el de Bill.

-Perce- susurro Bill ya completamente humano y desnudo al lado de su hermano, sintiendo como este acariciaba sus mechones lisos que tenían demasiada sangre.

 

-Bill…- sonrió quedo tosiendo, su cuerpo no podía con una tortura más, estaba desangrado y como pudo, Bill alzo su pequeño cuerpo para llevarlo a las mazmorras.

 

No había nadie, todos habían partido al juego final. A la lucha final, solo dejando aquellos que iban  ver el oscuro espectáculo y que al final terminaron muertos.

 

Bill tosió escupiendo sangre, la herida de su torso era profunda, pero aun así logro entrar a la celda donde dormían eternamente sus hermanos.

 

-Bill…- susurro Percy sintiéndose acunado por el cuerpo ajeno- sabía que eras tú-

 

-perdóname- tosió de nuevo Bill- perdóname-

 

-Tu nos salvaste- dijo Percy – tu nos diste paz- dijo aferrándose al calor de Bill y sintiéndose cada vez más cansado – estas caliente-

 

-y Tu cada vez más frio, mi valiente Percy- le aseguro Bill acariciando sus cabellos, mientras escuchaba explosiones de hechizos- duerme amor mío, pronto estaré con ustedes- le aseguro y con suavidad acaricio sus labios, profanándolos por última vez, besándolo como un ser humano, aun cuando en todo este tiempo no había sido más que una  maldita bestia.

 

-no tardes…. hermano mío- dijo el más pequeño gimiendo y cerrando sus ojos – Bill… siempre te amé- susurro para cerrar completamente sus ojos y languidecer en el regazo ajeno.

 

William no pudo más que llorar, enterrar su rostro lleno de lágrimas en el cabello de su hermano, llorar y maldecir mientras también sentía que se le iba la vida.

 

-espérame…- pidió, para quedar allí, también dormido eternamente en la celda, en aquella celda que fue la última morada de los Weasley.

 

o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o

 

 

Harry había ganado y ahora iban por los Weasley, iba por su amigo, iba por su familia, iba con Charlie a su lado para recuperar lo perdido.

 

Pero no pudieron más que ver que llegaron tarde.

 

Un año tarde.

 

Charlie cayó de rodillas al ver a su familia muerta, acariciar los mechones lisos de los gemelos que estaban aferrados uno al otro.

 

En ver a Ginny siendo cobijada por  Ron y a Bill y Percy, allí abrazados.

 

Lloro y grito, por una guerra que le destrozo el alma y que lo dejo solo en el mundo, debió haberlos cuidado.

 

Debió haberlos recuperado.

 

Debió.

 

Debió.

 

Tantas cosas que debió haber hecho para evitar que sus hermanos sufrieran los horrores de la guerra.

 

Harry puso su mano en el hombro de Charlie.

 

-ellos vivirán por siempre como héroes en nuestra memoria Charlie…- le aseguro, limpiándose las lágrimas y vio como aquellos que mostraron ser libertarios en su guerra, subían las varitas a un cielo destellado.

 

Miles de Lumus iluminaron el cielo por la familia Weasley.

 

o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o

 

**_Muchos años después_ **

 

o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o

 

-Frederick deja de molestar esa lechuza- ordeno un pequeño pelirrojo de preciosos ojos marrones a su hermano menor, que molestaba su pequeña lechuza- ya tendrás una cuando vayas a Hogwarts-

 

Habían muchas líneas de los Weasley, leyendas notables de su valentía y aun tantas décadas después se hablaba de cómo se opusieron a Lord Voldemort y murieron por ello.

 

Murieron siendo héroes.

 

Nadie más sabio de la muerte de los seis hermanos Weasley en la guerra. Nadie supo jamás de las torturas a las que fueron obligados, solo que fueron héroes.

 

Dejando a Charlie Weasley como patriarca de lo que ahora era de nuevo una familia de descendientes poderosos.

 

De descendientes que llevaban en el honor de ser héroes y no traidores de la sangre.

 

Atrás quedaron los motes hostiles.

 

Charlie tuvo seis líneas de sangre y cada uno de ellos partió en busca de nuevos horizontes y ahora, allí estaban dos de las nuevas generaciones.

 

-eres gracioso- dijo una voz al lado del pelirrojo de gafas, este se giró y vio un alto muchacho pelirrojo con un arete en forma de colmillo – Mi nombre es William Weasley- saludo, viendo como el muchacho de hermosos bucles se sonrojaba.

 

-Percival Weasley… y este revoltoso es mi hermano Frederick, aún faltan George y Ronald, Ginebra es muy pequeña- dijo el pequeño hablando maternalmente de sus hermanos.

 

-Somos familia, aunque yo soy hijo único, para ser un Weasley- le dijo dulcemente- voy en tercer año y ¿Tu?-

 

-primero, soy el mayor- dijo con orgullo sonrojándose de nuevo al ver la mirada de Bill - ¡Mira mi familia!- le dijo agitando la mano y saludando, haciendo que Bill hiciera lo mismo.- somos de los Weasley de Londres.-

 

-Mi familia y yo, de los Weasley de Egipto- dijo Bill sintiendo ganas de llorar sin saber por qué, al ver la familia de Percy, su madre, su padre, sus hermanos- es hermoso, tener una familia así-

 

-Si- dijo Perce despidiéndose de su madre y padre, prometiéndoles a sus hermanos escribirle, besando dulcemente la carita de la niña y tiernamente a Ron.

 

Molly, la matriarca de ese clan se acercó a Bill y beso sus mejillas para luego depositar un beso en la frente- cuídense pequeños-

 

-siempre – dijo Bill y se subió al tren tomando la mano de Percy para ir al castillo de Hogwarts, a una aventura y solo pudo sonreír, cuando escucho como una pequeña voz fantasma.

 

_“espérame”_

 

-al fin nos volvemos a encontrar- susurro sonriéndole a Percy.

 

Y esta vez los hados, le darían a toda la familia…

 

Un final Feliz.

 

 

_Owary_

 

 

Tengo dos regalos para el cumpleaños de mi  Mel pero este me pareció más lindo para subirlo, las quiero y no saben las lágrimas que me saco este fic. ToT

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 


End file.
